el noveno niño elegido
by sakura7432
Summary: que pasara si uviera un noveno niño elegido y si este fuera gohan AVANZDONADO POR UN TIEMPO PRONTO CONTINUACIÓN


Jeje olis aquí sakura7432 les traigo un crossover entre digimon digital monsters o aventure :3 y dragón ball z :3 se me ocurrió cuando veía un DVD de digimon que me regalaron q pasaría si hubiera un noveno niño elegido y si ese fuera gohan? Q pasaría con los guerreros z q pasara con gohan y su herencia sayan al entrar al digimundo solo un mes después de la muerte de goku

_capitulo 1 un nuevo niño elegido_

Un niño de aproximadamente 11 años cabello color café y ojos del mismo color estaba pensando hace un par de días se había enterado de que avía otro niño elegido en un lugar llamado monte paoz sería fácil ya quien viviría en las montañas pero era una zona muy alejada de Tokio ese lugar estaba cerca de un lugar llamado ciudad satán solo porque mientras él no estaba apareció un monstruo que amenazo con destruir el mundo y según sabe un tal míster satán lo salvo

-que difícil será encontrar a ese niño si solo pudiera…-dijo tai-¡ESO ES! Buscare en internet el registro de personas que viven en el monte paoz

Empezó a buscar cuando encontró el registro solo 4 personas Vivian hay una pareja de ancianos y una familia de 2 la pequeña familia que según decía se convirtió de solo 2 son milk y son gohan hace unos meses según decía el registro la mujer tenía 30 y el niño 10

-bueno tiene casi mi edad así que no será difícil hacer que entienda la situación el problema será su madre-dijo tai-¡KARI!

-Que pasa tai-dijo una niña de aproximadament años cabello castaño al igual que su hermano

-Kari encontré al último niño elegido-dijo con emoción el peli-castaño

-Qué? Genial tai y cuántos años tiene y como se llama es niña o niño-dijo la pequeña Kari emocionada

-tranquila Kari tiene 10 años se llama Son Gohan y es niño es el único niño de esa región así que será fácil encontrarlo

_monte paoz_

En el bosque de paoz estaba un niño de 11 años estaba entrenando se veía frustración e ira con culpa un sinfín de emociones mas

-Debo de dejar de hacer esto papa murió pero mama y mi nuevo hermanito no me rendiré-dijo gohan no quería parecer débil no nunca más-siempre e sido un niño débil siempre e dependido de los demás y ya no… ¡QUIERO HAAAAAA!

Toki wa michite O mesías o mesías

Aquel grito hizo que el piso empezará a moverse sus ojos pasaron de negro a verde su cabello paso de negro a oro

YUDULIYA-VELE YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA IYALIYA

Un destello dorado lo rodeo revelando a un niño de ojos verdes y cabello dorado desafiando la gravedad un ssj2 o como el mundo sin saber de los sayajines lo nombraron el guerrero dorado

He vencido el miedo En el olvido quedara Cada vez más cerca De mi el mal rondando esta

Ya no temía transformarse en ssj2 ya no temía ya no más antes por el miedo de no poder controlarse pero ya no más se sentía bien liberador sentir tanto poder rondando el cuerpo cuando un recuerdo le vino a la mente

-recuerdo que cuando era pequeño siempre tenía miedo a todo pero cuando me ponía furioso ni siquiera freza podía conmigo

Jamás me rendiré, no habrá rival al que temer

-Recuerdo la primera vez que mi papa me llevo a entrenar solo faltaba una semana para ir a la casa de muten roshi así que papa me enseñaba sus técnicas más ahora hay no soy aquel niño ahora estoy encargado de proteger a este mundo y a los que quiero

La vida entregare pues mi destino es el proteger ¡A este mundo!

-Entrenare para superar mi poder proteger a este mundo sin que ninguna vida sea sacrificada ya no más papa es la segunda vez que mueres por protegerme-dijo gohan con el ceño fruncido

¡WOOH, WOOH! Hoy mi poder, superara mis límites sin duda ¡WOOH, WOOH! Mi fuerza aumentara y acabare con la maldad

-Intentare superarme lo intentare ¡HAAAAA!-el poder se elevaba mas y mas superando los limites

YUDULIYA-VELE YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA-VELE  
YUDULIYA IYALIYA

-Recuerdo la pelea con cell él se veía confiado como si supiera que ganaría reconozco esa sonrisa es idéntica a la de freza

La bestia sonríe, segura esta que vencerá pero el alma justa, de mi hoy triunfara

-Pero nunca conto de que era más fuerte de lo que parecía ser cell debe estarse arrepintiendo de subestimarme jamás subestimes a un sayajin y más si este se puede transformar en un supera sayajin

No puedo permitir sin que el mundo siga sin tener amor para vivir, yo lo hare renacer con mi fuerza

-Los seres como freza y cell yo los hare caer no dejare que todo vuelva a repetirse eso lo juro papa

¡WOOH WOOH! YO VENCERE, CON EL PODER DEL CORAZON, EL ODIO ¡WOOH WOOH! Y PRONTO SE IRA DE NUSTRO MUNDO EL DOLOR

-Ya no abra más dolor en este mundo no otra vez papa tú me dejaste a cargo de mama de todo el mundo todo el universo en mis manos

Aunque más fuerte sea el rival que enfrentare Por siempre confiare que mi poder oculto despertara ¡Vamos Juntos!

-Aunque sea fuerte jamás me dejare vencer nunca me vencerán ya todo ha pasado y seguiré con mi destino

El niño ahora peli dorado sonrió esto le recordaba tanto a una canción y emprezo a cantar una parte que recordó:

**¡WOOH, WOOH! Hoy mi poder, superara mis límites sin duda ¡WOOH, WOOH! Mi fuerza aumentara y el destino seguiré**

El cabello de gohan se volvió negro y sus ojos del mismo color

-aunque fuerte sea el rival nunca me rendiré-susurro gohan mientras caminava a su casa

_en la casa de tai y Kari_

Ambos niños pensaban como le harían necesitaban encontrar al niño elegido y pronto antes de que todo empezara antes de que el volviera….

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

Jaja como me quedo me falto mucho pero bueno


End file.
